Yosho & Sophia's Adventure Search for the Jewels
by ProtogirlT
Summary: The dream world and the real world is in danger of being synchronized destroying both worlds. Sophia with her group team up with Yosho’s team search for the jewels to keep the two worlds separate, but someone else wants the jewels for themselves. Read
1. Default Chapter

Yosho & Sophia's Adventures  
The Quest for the Jewels  
  
Inside a Volcano  
  
Three enter a door leading into the volcano. The first guy had black wild hair with bangs that tend to spiral around the front of his hair. He's 16. He has purple eyes stare concentrating on the way he was leading them. He wore a black coat with what looks like a cloth that drapes over the front and the back. The front had his family crest. He turns back at his followers.  
  
Guy 1 "You guys coming or what?" The second guy also had black hair but its tamer then the first. He looked around 15. His light blue eyes calmly examine the interior of the volcano. His clothes are obviously old. Something a vampire would wear. The third and last one is a girl around 16 short. Her brown eyes look curiously around. She wears pink sleeveless shirt, aqua pants with matching sneakers.  
  
Girl "Wait I think I hear something." She says as the rumbling is heard.  
  
Guy 1 "Well, Sophia, we are in a volcano, of course you're going to hear rumbling.  
  
Meanwhile Outside  
  
A portal appears on a plateau that connects to the volcano entrance, slowly but surely a space ship exits it landing on the plateau. It slowly opens and the clank, clank of boots on the steps as two emerge from the ship.  
  
Guy 3 "Why are we the ones used as test dogs?"  
  
Guy 4 "You gonna talk to Canal about it?"  
  
Guy 3 "No."  
  
Canal "Hey!! I heard that!! Get going or get lost!"  
  
Guy 4 "Okay. okay we'll go." "He ha, ha he. Let's go Balmung."  
  
Balmung He notices something yellow drop in front of his commander. "Uh, Lord Yosho there's a."  
  
Yosho "AAAhhh!!!!!!"  
  
Balmung "Banana peal." he says as he watches his feet fly in the air and tumble down the steps. His face lands in the ground.  
  
Canal "Ha, ha. ha he."  
  
Yosho ".."  
  
Balmung "Ha, ha, ha, ha I warned you about it." Suddenly the rapid clanks of a new person races to Yosho's aid and helps him out of the ground.  
  
Yosho "Finally" he says breathing a sigh of relief. "Canal, I'm going to lunch a virus into your program!"  
  
Canal "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"  
  
Yosho "Ah, Umi!"  
  
Umi "That's me! Yosho, can I come along?" she says surprising him.  
  
Yosho "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
Umi "Yah!"  
  
Yosho "Let's go." The three start for the volcano.  
  
Inside the Shrine  
  
Sophia "Come on guys." She looks around in awe the jewel in the center catching her eye. "Look there it is."  
  
Guy 1 "Sophia, wait!" She picks up the jewel. "It could be."  
  
Sophia "It could be what?" Oblivious to the fact that a lava beast is emerging behind her. She looks up seeing it just in time to see its entirety.  
  
Guy 1 "A trap."  
  
Sophia She closes her eyes as the lava monster shoots fireballs at her knowing she was too close to move out of the way in time. She waits for impact as the heat of the fireballs comes closer. Instead she feels an arm round her. She looks up to see friend shielding her with his cape.  
  
Guy 1 "Damn you!" he yells angrily. "I told you to wait, Sophia!!"  
  
Sophia ".I got the jewel. that's all that matters, right?"  
  
Guy 2 "Now isn't the time to argue." he says calmly. "The time to leave is now."  
  
Sophia "I'm careful!" she says not hearing him. "Right Q, I'm careful." Instead of answering her he steps in front of her to face the lava monster.  
  
Guy 1 "Sophia, come on. Q's right, we have to leave now. " He takes her arm pulling her along. Q's eyes changes to that of a wild cat as he raises his hand. He fires a fireball to counter the monster, but it just absorbs it.  
  
Q "Now, let's go." The three race from the shrine into the open area following the path they used to get there. They could feel the heat of the lava on each side of them. They stop at two cave exits.  
  
Sophia "Which way, Kenji?" Just then two lava monster emerges in front of them blocking the exit on the left. "The other way. The other way!"  
  
Kenji "No shit Sherlock." He says coldly as they all race in the other direction.  
  
Sophia "Will you leave me alone already?" she looks at him annoyed. Kenji reaches in his coat and takes three objects from his coat pocket. "What's that?"  
  
Kenji "Do you really have to ask?" He says annoyed. They come to a turn in the cave of the volcano. Before they could turn the corner emerge from it, two guys and a girl.  
  
Yosho "Get down!" he says as him Balmung and Umi raise their guns. Q dashes to the side taking Sophia with him. Kenji moves just as they start firing barely dodging the first set of bullets. The monster easily absorbs the bullets. "What the heck! The bullets aren't working." He then talks into a communicator on his arm. "Canal can you analyze this?"  
  
Canal "Intense heat is being admitted from the monsters. They could be made of the substance in the volcano. I believe they're lava monsters."  
  
Yosho "So that explains it. Umi take care of this." She steps forward and raises her hand.  
  
Umi "Ice Dragon!" Water encircles her entire body and then turns to ice growing into the shape of a dragon. She then points her hand forward at the lava monsters. The ice dragon shoots forward and instantly freezes them. Yosho and Balmung instantly take out their swords and slash up the monsters to shreds. Just as they finish, there's a quake and new monster appear at the exit.  
  
Balmung "Oh shit! RUN!!" They head back toward the shrine. Along the way, Yosho frantically calls to his ship to get out a way out. They continue running until they make it back to the shrine. There's another rumble and everyone looks up a shuttle lowers itself into the volcano. Everyone immediately gets on as the volcano starts to erupt.  
  
Kenji "Ok, who the hell are you!!" he yells with his sword raised after he was done assembling it. "I don't trust you!"  
  
Sophia She looks at Kenji annoyed. "He saved us remember."  
  
Kenji "So that doesn't mean anything!" He has one eye on Sophia as she says this. "I don't trust him; I don't trust anyone."  
  
Sophia "What about me?"  
  
Kenji "All you do is keep the vampire in check besides that you're useless."  
  
Sophia She steps forward, but Q holds her in place.  
  
Yosho "You three seem to be an interesting bunch, but I must warn you not to threaten me while on my ship."  
  
Kenji "Oh, and what's going to happen?" He taunts swinging his sword around at Yosho then a quake in the ship happens. "What's going on?"  
  
Yosho "I warned you." He then calls to his ship. "Canal, don't do it. He didn't mean it." Suddenly the ship tilts to the left and the door opens.  
  
Kenji "HEEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" The door closes as Kenji slides out the ship.  
  
Sophia "Oh, my God, KENJI!!!" she shouts after him. "PLEASE GO AND GET HIM!!!! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!"  
  
Yosho "Canal!" he says reassuring Sophia. The ship suddenly does a quick nosedive. The door opens and a screaming Kenji lands back in the ship with a thud.  
  
Sophia "You IDIOT!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTNE YOURSELF KILLED!!!!" He looks at Sophia a moment.  
  
Kenji I "I'm sorry," he turns to Yosho, "What's the big idea anyway!!!"  
  
Yosho "I warned you, but you didn't listen. This ship 'Canal' is very protective of me so the fact that you threatened me caused her to protect me by throwing you out."  
  
Sophia "I get it."  
  
Kenji "Who ever heard of a ship protective of its captain.? I . guess I'll just have to be more careful that's all."  
  
Yosho "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is High General Yosho Huhari." In a sudden flack, a hologram of a beautiful young girl appears next to Yosho. "This is Canal, the hologram protection of this ship."  
  
Kenji "Oh, so she threw me out."  
  
Canal "Yeah, and I will continue if you threaten my love again."  
  
Kenji  
  
Yosho He sighs. "Huh?" He notices there's some movement behind his cape. He pulls his cape away and sees a young girl of about 14. "Oh, everyone, I would like to introduce you to Aura. She follows me around so don't be surprised if you see her behind me.  
  
Aura ".Yosho.can.we go?"  
  
Yosho "Just a minute." Balmung and Umi introduce themselves.  
  
Balmung "I'm second in command Balmung Isamu. A pleasure."  
  
Umi "And I'm assistant General Umi Ryouzaki." The door opens behind Umi and another girl comes in. She has a white dress and is holding a big axe. "Oh, you finally came."  
  
Terajima "Hello, I am Yosho's personal assistant Terajima Ryoko. I handle all of Yosho's mental and physical needs."  
  
Yosho "Did you have to say it like that?"  
  
Terajima "He, he. you're all red Lord Yosho. Are you blushing?"  
  
Yosho "Terajima!" he coughs suddenly getting back his composure. "Well, you guys wouldn't mind introducing yourselves."  
  
Kenji "Of course my name's Kenji. Id you don't know my name by now then there's something wrong with you."  
  
Q ".um." He looks to the floor, something else on his mind; his face a bit sad.  
  
Yosho "Don't talk much, oh well."  
  
Sophia "Oh, don't mind him. he doesn't like to talk much. I call him Q be. cause I can't say his full name without messing it up.  
  
Canal "Lord Yosho, it's almost time for your speech. You should go take a shower."  
  
Yosho "Fine, Umi can you show our guests to their room. Terajima lets go."  
  
Umi & Terajima "Roger!" Everybody goes his or her separate ways. Terajima, Yosho, and Balmung go to the hot baths on the third floor of the ship. Umi, Sophia, Q, and Kenji head toward the guest rooms.  
  
In the Hot Bath  
  
Yosho "Ahhhhh. this feels good."  
  
Balmung "That's true. Taking a bath after exploring a volcano feels food."  
  
Terajima "Lord Yosho, shall I scrub your back?"  
  
Yosho "Sure, why not."  
  
Aura "Um."   
  
Yosho "Oh, Aura, want me to wash your hair?"  
  
Aura "Yes."  
  
Yosho "Alright." Yosho grabs the soap, sits next to Aura and starts washing her hair. "Is it too hard?" All of a sudden bubbles begin to appear in the water. In a sudden flash, Balmung leaps out of the water.  
  
Balmung "Now you get it today Lord Yosho!" Instantly he slashes the water and unleashes a water blade attack towards Yosho. Yosho creates a barrier around himself and Aura. The blade splits in two and water splashes all over the place wetting Terajima.  
  
Terajima "BALMUNG YOU JERK!!!!!!!" Terajima punches Balmung halfway across the pool and into the deep end.  
  
Yosho "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha isn't this fun Aura?"  
  
Aura "Ha, ha, ha yes it is." 


	2. Yosho & Sophia 2

3rd Floor Corridor (Quarters)  
  
Umi "This is your room." Sophia and the others enter the room. "If you want to take a bath, the bath hall is down the hall in B Corridor."  
  
Sophia "Thank you, a bath sounds nice." She looks around the room that reminded her of a hotel room. Umi leaves. She looks around again. "KEEN-JII!!!"  
  
Q "I don't think Yosho will punish us all for the actions of one when he can read minds."  
  
Sophia ".He can. wow. that's why you didn't talk. because he can read minds."  
  
Q "No. I didn't feel like talking." He turns and walks to the first bed on the right.  
  
Sophia "O.K." She follows him.  
  
Q "Besides, I like to hear you talk. Your reaction to things." He glances back at her, "still fascinates me."  
  
Sophia She looks at him a moment.   
  
Q  
  
Sophia "Why is everyone picking on me today?" Q continues to look at her only his focus seems to be on something else. "Really, Q, what's the matter?"  
  
Q "Hum. it's nothing." She yanks on his cape. He looks at her, as the tugs continuously get more aggressively. "Is there something you want, Sophia?"  
  
Sophia "Apologize to me," she says angrily.  
  
Q "And what am I apologizing for?" His reply obviously wasn't what she wanted to hear. She starts punching him in the gut. More surprised then hurt he grabs her wrists. "Please don't be angry, Sophia." She pulls away, but he wraps his arms around her. "My apologizes for upsetting you."  
  
Sophia "I'm not talking to you." She closes her eyes. "Now let go!" When he doesn't she struggles, but his grip kept her tight in place. "I said let go!"  
  
Q "I thought you said you weren't talking to me." His voice comes out small and almost hypnotic. His eyes start to burn into hers as his face moves closer to hers. Suddenly he releases her surprise in his eyes. He backs up a bit.  
  
Sophia "Q, what's the matter?" She sees the uneasiness on his face.  
  
Q "I'm, I'm sorry. Sophia. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Sophia "You didn't hurt me, Q. What's wrong?"  
  
Q "It's, it's nothing." He turns away from her, but she grabs his arm. She carefully takes off his heavy cape. It falls to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Sophia "You're tired aren't you?" He doesn't answer, so she continues. "You took Kenji's place on guard duty, didn't you? You don't have to protect me, Q especially when it puts your health at risk. You know you can't control your cravings if you get sick. Now I want you to get some rest. We don't need a wild vampire on this ship." Q sits on the bed. "I'll wake you up later for dinner since blood is only necessary when you're ill."  
  
Q "You're not going to make faces when I take off my boots again, are you?"  
  
Yosho's Room  
  
Yosho is seen in his room looking at a picture of two young boys and a young woman next to what looks like Yosho's ship.  
  
Yosho "Has it already been 10 years since that day?" Yosho begins to reminisce about his past and of his first love Volpheed and his brother. Kane Blueriver.  
  
10 years Ago Planet Sapphire  
  
Grand Alicia "Kane, Yosho, I just got some bad news."  
  
Young Kane "What's wrong Grandma?"  
  
Young Yosho "We can take it." Alicia begins to cry as she embraces Yosho and Kane. "Grandma, are you alright?" His question only makes her hold them tighter as she tells them the news.  
  
Grand Alicia She sniffles before blurting it out. "Kane, Yosho, your parents," crying more now, "were killed by NIGHTMARE." Yosho and Kane are surprised by the news.  
  
Young Kane "No, it can't be, can it?!" he cries out.  
  
Young Yosho "No, I won't believe it!!" he screams breaking away and runs out the house.  
  
Grand Alicia "Yosho, come back!"  
  
Young Kane "Mommy!" He sniffles, "Daddy!"  
  
Grand Alicia "Oh, Kane, Yosho, I'm sorry I had to tell you the truth."  
  
Somewhere in a Junkyard  
  
Young Yosho He continues to cry as he runs. "Mommy!" He sniffles, "Daddy!" A door opens next to Yosho and a soothing light leads him in. "Where am I?" He continues to walk until he reaches a door. Yosho opens the door and enters the room. A young woman is sitting alone in a chair. She stands up and speaks.  
  
Young Woman "What's wrong?" She gives Yosho a smile that seems familiar.  
  
Young Yosho "Mommy? Mommy!!!" Yosho runs to the young woman and automatically latches to her. "I knew. Grandma was lying, you're not dead!"  
  
Young Woman "I'm sorry little boy, I'm not your mother." She holds him. "My name is Canal Volpheed."  
  
Young Yosho "Mommy!" He settles himself on Canal's lap.  
  
Canal She holds Yosho even closer to her and begins to sing to him.  
  
"Wishing on a dream the seems far off,  
  
hopping it will come today,  
  
Into the star lit night, foolish dreamers turn agree,  
  
Waiting on a shooting star,  
  
But what is that star is not to come; will their dreams fade to nothing?  
  
When the horizon darkens most,  
  
We all need to believe there is hope!  
  
Isn't nature watching closely over me?  
  
Can there be a guiding light I've got to see.  
  
I know my heart should set me back.  
  
There's a hole within my soul.  
  
What will this emptiness inside of me?  
  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish that for a chance now I'll believe.  
  
Is my star to come.?  
  
Yosho smiles at Canal as he falls to sleep in her lap. "Sleep little  
boy; you are safe with me." Morning comes and Yosho awakes to see  
he's still in the lap of Canal.  
  
Young Yosho "Good morning Miss Canal," he smiles at her.  
  
Canal You don't need to call me miss. what happened to your mother?"  
  
Young Yosho "Grandma said that they were killed by Nightmare."  
  
Canal "Did you say Nightmare?"  
  
Young Yosho "Do you know them?"  
  
Canal "They are an evil organization bent on gaining the ultimate 'Dark Star,' but in order to do so, they need to find the lost ships and the five weapons forged form them.  
  
Young Yosho "I know that name. It's the same name as the weapons my parents gave to my brother and me. I believe they were the 'Dark Star Weapons.'"  
  
Canal "So, that's whey your parents were killed. Poor boy. You know what? I'll tell you a secret if you tell me your name."  
  
Young Yosho My name is Yosho Blueriver."  
  
Canal  
  
Young Yosho "Are the Blueriver's really the chosen descendants?"  
  
Canal "So you're psychic, huh." She stands up and walks to the seat in front of the room. "Come here, Yosho." He walks to her and sits in the chair. "This is the command seat for the Lost Ship Sword Breaker!"  
  
Young Yosho "This is a lost ship?"  
  
Canal "Yes, and if you like, you can become the captain of my ship."  
  
Young Yosho "Wow, this is your ship?"  
  
Canal "Yes, I am the holographic project of this ship's main computer." She explains who she is and also teaches him how to command the ship. "See, isn't it easy. I'll also be here for you."  
  
Young Yosho "So, Canal, you have been alone al this time. Well, I won't leave you. I'm captain, so I won't abandon you." Canal holds Yosho in her arms.  
  
Canal "Thanks."  
  
3 years later, somewhere in space above Sapphire X.  
  
Grand Alicia "Ahh. damage report!"  
  
Canal "The left and right fun ports are damaged, engines are at 68% efficiency. The only weapon functioning is the PSYCHO CANNON."  
  
Grand Alicia "Very well, looks like the time has come. Canal, you have to erase your memory of everything before this except of Kane and activate the Psycho Cannon.  
  
Canal "On it."  
  
Voice "Is the great Alicia frightened to fight?"  
  
Grand Alicia "After the cannon is fired, . ".return to the new guard. Kane will be your new captain, as according to my will."  
  
Canal "Understood. I'll make a copy of myself for Yosho, so he won't forget me. Beginning charge sequence, data has been erased, cannon is ready!"  
  
Grand Alicia "FIREE.!!!!" With her last breath, Alicia fired the Psycho Cannon, ending her life defeating her enemy Nezard. As instructed to, Canal returns to the surface and tells Kane and Yosho of Alicia's death.  
  
Kane "So, she's gone now."  
  
Yosho "She used up all her psychic energy." After a while, Canal tells Kane of Alicia's last command and appoints Kane as the captain. "What do you mean, Canal. I thought I was your captain?"  
  
Canal "I have no record of appointing Yosho as captain." She turns to Kane. "Please insert your ID number to confirm registration." Turning back to Yosho, "I do have this disk for you, it's labeled 'Sorry Yosho' it seems to be in my encryption, but I can't breach the password." She hands him the backup disk. "I probably knew you from before, but since I was ordered to delete all memory up to the battle, I have not recollection of you."  
  
Kane "There, all done, ID input is completed."  
  
Yosho "Kane, how could you?"  
  
Kane "I've always wanted a ship and here I got one." Yosho laughs uncontrollably.  
  
Yosho "So, this is how it ends. Everybody I ever loved goes away for some reason. First our parents are murdered, and now, the only person I ever bared about." He laughs some more. "Has no recollection of me." Laughing harder he runs off to the junkyard where he first met Canal. In the distance he watches as Sword Brecher takes off. He pulls out a holo- inducer and inserts the disk. "I wonder what Canal left me." The holo- inducer activates and Canal's hologram appears before him.  
  
Canal "Yosho, I am sorry, but it looks like we can't be together."  
  
Yosho "Canal. why.?"  
  
Canal "I've left this copy of my memory, so a piece of me will always be with- activating computer me Canal 02, take care."  
  
Yosho "Canal, CANAL!!"  
  
Canal "Yes, Yosho? What's wrong?"  
  
Yosho "Canal, is it you?"  
  
Canal "It's me, but only a copy. I couldn't copy the real thing, but I'm with you."  
  
Yosho "Damn it, Kane, Alicia, I'll get Canal back if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Back in Yosho's Room  
  
Yosho "Hhmmm.ah. I must have dozed off. Humph, Kane, I will get Canal back, no matter what it takes."  
  
Canal "Yosho, what's wrong?"  
  
Yosho "AH, Canal, don't just appear like that behind a person."  
  
Canal "Te, he, why so jumpy?"  
  
Yosho "Hmmmm." Yosho ponders for a moment with a sad look on his face. Canal has an idea. She pulls Yosho onto his bed and rests his head in her lap. "Ca, Canal, what are you doing?"  
  
Canal "Yosho, you look depressed. Want me to sing to you our lullaby?"  
  
Yosho "Sure Canal, why no." She begins to sing for him and a sense of relief passes over him. "Thanks Canal, that really helped."  
  
Canal "I knew it would, it's our song from when . oh I'm sorry; I forgot I'm. only a copy. of the real Canal Volpheed." Yosho embraces her as she begins to weep. "Huh?"  
  
Yosho "Even if you are a copy, you are still Canal to me. I will always stick to my promise."  
  
Canal "Yosho!" Yosho "Let's go walk off this depression, can you run a last minute check on them?"  
  
Canal "Sure." Canal disappears and Yosho leaves. 


	3. Yosho & Sophia 3

Deck 4 Hallway 13  
  
Kenji walks down the hallway, and stops at the nearest room.  
  
Kenji He opens the door. He closes the door and as he heads the next room. Suddenly the door he came from opens. He watches in disbelief as a load of soldiers exit the room. He quickly he opens the door after the last soldier leaves. "No..Way.now I know I was in that volcano too long." He starts walking down the hall and hears footsteps behind him. He looks back and notices he's surrounded.  
  
Soldier 1 "Sir, we would like you to hand over your sword to us."  
  
Kenji "Come again."  
  
Soldier 1 "Sir, we need to confiscate your sword for security measures." There's a long pause as Kenji contemplates what the soldier had said to him.  
  
Kenji ".I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you wanted to take my sword."  
  
Soldier 1 "Very well, Miss Canal, we have a problem. It seems one of Lord Yosho's guests will not surrender his weapon."  
  
Canal "Should have known he would cause problems foe the master." All of a sudden a camera appears above Kenji's head.  
  
Kenji Taking his sword he slices the camera in half. "You threaten me witch, BRING IT ON!!!!! I can take you all on!!!" Multiple laser cannons pop out of the wall targeting Kenji. The soldiers raise their guns and point them at Kenji.   
  
Yosho "What is going on here?!"  
  
Soldiers "Sir!" The soldiers clear a path for Yosho; he walks to Kenji.  
  
Yosho "Do you mind explaining?"  
  
Kenji "Oh nothing. They just tried to take my sword. I said no; they tried to attack me. It's that simple."  
  
Canal "Lord Yosho, they are about to awaken."  
  
Yosho "Thanks Canal. oh, can you get Umi to bring Sophia and Q to go there."  
  
Canal "Yes, sir."  
  
Yosho He turns to Kenji. "Let's go."  
  
Kenji "Go where?"  
  
Yosho "You'll see, or do you want me to let them finish what they'd started."  
  
Kenji "No thanks." Yosho and Kenji begin to walk to the elevator and lead down to the maintenance bay. There they meet up with Balmung, Umi, and Sophia.  
  
Yosho "Where's Q?"  
  
Sophia "He's resting."  
  
Yosho "All right, this way." He leads the group into a nearby room were several soldiers and two capsules are located.  
  
Soldier 1 & 2 "Sir, you have arrived."  
  
Yosho "Give me a status report." Yosho begins to discuss with the soldiers.  
  
Sophia "So. what's in the capsules?"  
  
Kenji "I'm wondering myself."  
  
Balmung "Inside those capsules are Lord Yosho's two most loyal bodyguards."  
  
Sophia "But, I thought you and Umi were his bodyguards."  
  
Umi "Oh, no, we just travel with the master."  
  
Balmung "They were seriously damaged in our last battle protecting the master and were undergoing repairs. They watch in amazement as the capsules open up revealing two women. They get up and step outside the capsules.  
  
Sophia "So. they're Yosho's bodyguards?"  
  
Kenji "Yosho's bodyguards are women." Yosho steps forward and embraces the two woman with a sigh of relief.  
  
Yosho "I'm so glad you two are alright."  
  
Woman 1 "Master, thank you for repairing us."  
  
Woman 2 "We seem to be alright. You spent enough time helping us."  
  
Sophia "What does she mean by that?"  
  
Umi "After they were wounded, the master spent every day and night working hard to heal them."  
  
Yosho "Oh, come on now, Umi, you over exaggerate."  
  
Woman 1 "You did spend a lot of time helping us, thank you."  
  
Yosho "I didn't do it alone, Canal helped as well."  
  
Canal "All I did was recharging the energy cell. You did all the repairs."  
  
Sophia "So. there not-"  
  
Yosho "Oh, my bad; I forgot they haven't introduced themselves."  
  
Woman 1 "Yes, my bad. I am Imperial Guard leader of the Royal Defense Force Tamashaburo."  
  
Woman 2 "And I am her partner Baiho."  
  
Baiho & Tamashaburo "We are the Imperial Body Guards for our Master Yosho."  
  
Yosho "And to answer your questions, they are bio androids or human like androids."  
  
Kenji "Hey, a woman's a woman to me." Two soldiers come in handing Baiho and Tamashaburo there weapons. "Come on ladies, he doesn't need you're protection. How about we go somewhere and talk a little bit and-" Baiho and Tamashaburo raise there weapons at him. "Ok, maybe not."  
  
Yosho BAIHO, TAMASHABURO, show some manners to my guests."  
  
Baiho & Tamashaburo "Forgive our rudeness, Lord Yosho. We didn't mean to anger you."  
  
Yosho "That's alright."  
  
Kenji "Is this a greeting they always do?"  
  
Kenji Q walks in just as Sophia finishes. "Nope, looks like just fighting to me."  
  
Q "I too am confused."   
  
Sophia "Q, I told you I was going to wake you later."  
  
Q "I've rested for 8 hours; I'm fine." His voice is calm this time no stress at all in his face.  
  
Balmung "To understand they are fighting, you must understand their history." He recounted the past of Yosho, Kane, and the original Canal Volpheed.  
  
Sophia "So. he's fighting to get back Canal."  
  
Canal "Yes.. he.. is."  
  
Q "That explains why his mind is clouded."  
  
Canal "I believe Kane is fighting Yosho for other reasons."  
  
Kenji "Shh!! I want to watch this!" He moves closer to the screen. "I bet 20 bucks that Yosho wins." Sophia makes a face at him. "What? There's nothing wrong with a little entertainment."  
  
Sophia "You're sad."  
  
Kane "Come now little brother, is this the best you can do?"  
  
Yosho "I'm taking you down and getting Canal back!"  
  
Inside the Minds of Yosho and Kane  
  
Yosho "Where are you, coward, stop hiding."  
  
Kane "Do you really think you can get her back knowing how weak you are?"  
  
Yosho "I'll show you how weak I am!"  
  
Kane "You think with your filthy blood that you can be my equal."  
  
Yosho "Oh yeah, well I'll SHOW YOU!!! SHAAAAAADOOOOOOWWW!!"(transforming)  
  
Kane "Try me if you dare!" 


End file.
